


I Wanna Know How You Taste

by bisexualklausmikaelson



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualklausmikaelson/pseuds/bisexualklausmikaelson
Summary: au college fic/ or Hayley Marshall follows the events of Ariana Grande’s latest music video -  threesomes et al. klaus/hayley, with a dash of klaus/hayley/caroline





	I Wanna Know How You Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Break up with your girlfriend I'm bored plus klayley

―

He has a girlfriend, Hayley reminds herself as she watches him at his desk.

She is fixated by the color of his eyes - not quite like the sky, but a bit like the ocean when the light hits it just right. A bright blue with a bit of green in them, just like a painting.

“Miss Marshall,” her professor addresses her, snapping his fingers in front of her face. “You seem to be done with your quiz, since you’re day dreaming about― “

“When you’re going to shut the hell up and let me leave class?” She cuts him off, just at the moment where he’s about to embarrass her for spying on her crush.

The professor raises a brow at her and the whole class stares in awe.

Klaus releases a soft chuckle as he watches Hayley walk out of the room.

―

She walks in on them making out in an empty science class during lunchtime.

Caroline Forbes is all kinds of beautiful - golden locks sparkling like the sun - almost blinding her. And lips that looked as soft as clouds. Her skirt is hiked up to her waist, revealing a string of a bright red thong and long pale legs accompanied by smooth, creamy skin.

Hayley unexpectedly licks her lips at the sight of the other girl tangled in Klaus’ arms.

“Seriously?” Caroline releases, noticing Hayley’s lingering stare.

The brunette then blinks twice before picking up the books she had left behind. “Sorry,” she stammers, cheeks turning bright red. “I just forgot these here,” she says, before bolting out of the classroom.

She hears Klaus laugh at her antics again and realizes that he must think she’s a total dork.

For this was the second time in the same day that she had made a fool of herself, right in front of him.

― 

(That night, Hayley makes it home before Rebekah has the chance to make fun of her for today’s antics. Surely, her brother had told her all about both awkward incidents - and god knows that Rebekah loves to tease. 

Hayley crawls into bed, hands covering her face.

She’s so glad that the day was over).

― 

Later that week, he makes an appearance at Kol’s Birthday Bash.

In retrospect, Hayley knew he’d be there, it’s his brother’s birthday for god’s sake. She blames Freya for dragging her out. She blames the free booze and pizza. She blames the fact that she craves attention and Elijah will be there to shower her with his affection.

She blames the new dress she bought - the short black one that Klaus saw her eyeing that one day he went shopping with her and Rebekah.

“You look nice,” She hears someone whispers, as she turns around to face him

“Klaus,” She stammers. “Thanks,” she mumbles, looking him up and down. “So do you,” she admits noticing how the periwinkle of his tie against the darkness of his jet black suit complimented his eyes.

“This old thing?” he smirks, shrugging.

She’s quiet for a moment, looking around him to notice that he is alone. “So,” Hayley nervously starts again. “Just you, tonight?” she asks.

He shoves a hand in his pocket and frowns. “I’m afraid Caroline’s at home, sick with the flu,” he offers. “She’s been in bed all day,” he goes to say, with a sad tone in his voice.

Hayler bites her lip. She wasn’t used to being this close to him. “Sounds pretty bad,” she tells him instead, realizing that she could practically smell him.

“It is,” he nods. “I’m just making a short appearance here, giving my brother his present, then making my way back home to look after my lovely girl,” he smiles again, when he thinks of Caroline.

And then, Hayley notices that she can smell her scent on him as well. 

Honeysuckle drops with a hint of dark chai.

“How sweet,” she mumbles. “I hope she gets better soon,” she offers, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“As do I, sweetheart,” he agrees, eyes scanning the room to spy his younger brother. “I’ll see you around, pleasure chatting with you,” he then says, as he’s off to find Kol.

“Same here,” Hayley whispers, but he’s already left her side by then.

― 

That same evening, she notices that he’s making a late night trip to the convenience store nearby. Hayley’s on her way back from the party as she notices how Klaus buys a few packs of chocolates, some painkillers, and a box of tampons.

She feels a smidgen of jealousy as she notices how completely whipped this guy is for another woman.

Although, Hayley does a damn good job of hiding how she feels - so she forces herself to look away, and continued her walk back home.

― 

Final exams and graduation pass by almost too quickly.

The next significant time she bumps into him isn’t until the end of the year actually. Which was good in a way, because it meant that she had done a fantastic job of avoiding him.

Despite the fact that she lived with his sister and that they went to the same school.

“Are you coming to our celebration party tonight?” He always shows up though, somehow, at the most unexpected of times. And this time, he was standing in front of her car as she was making her way to it.

Almost as if he had been waiting for her. 

“I didn’t really plan on it, to be honest,” Hayley told him, while shoving her keys into her door.

“I’m surprised,” he releases softly, leaning a hand against her vehicle. “I thought my sisters dragged you along to all the Mikaelson events,” Klaus said, as her gaze finally met his.

He really had no idea what ‘personal space’ meant, she thought. “Yeah well,” Hayley shrugs. “I managed to convince them to give me a night off,” she offers him, trying to open her car door.

“It’s a shame,” Klaus sings, stepping out of the way so she can enter her SUV. “I was looking forward to seeing you,” he quips, in that charming little tone of his.

It makes her want to melt.

“Why is that?” Hayley asks.

“I just enjoy your company,” He answers her quickly, almost too-quickly.

After all, they had only spent a handful of moments together. She wonders how such little time with her was enough to intrigue him. Maybe, she really was clueless one around here.

“Klaus,” Caroline calls him, as she makes her way out of class to meet him at his car.

“Coming, darling,” he shouts at her. He turns to face Hayley one last time, wondering is his offer still stands. “Hayley, I hope you change your mind about tonight,” he says, before turning on his heel.

“Not likely,” she whispers, after he leaves,

― 

(Her new set of expensive red lacy lingerie haunts her.

She had bought it as a graduation gift to herself - sick and tired of finding excuses to put off her purchase, she did this on a whim. Hayley curses herself for it. It’s not like she had anyone to wear it for anyway.

Or maybe she did - if she accepts the offer.

The brunette bites her bottom lip, stalling for time.

“Well,” she tells herself, slipping into it slowly, “might as well put this stuff to good use.” She sang, squeezing a tight dress over the set before heading out the door).

― 

The Mikaelson graduation party is just as wild as any other event of theirs.

It must be damn nice to be part of a family of elites, Hayley thinks, as she ventures inside. 

She does everything she’s supposed to do: drink a bit from the champagne fountain, play a few rounds of beer pong, get tangled up in a game of twister, smoke a joint with the girls hanging out in the balcony. She even makes her way to the pool, where Klaus and Caroline are making out like animals.

She feels like a pervert - but she can’t help but watch them.

They’re all tangled limbs and tongues sliding and licking trails up each other’s bodies - Caroline’s perfectly manicured nails tracing pale red lines down Klaus’ porcelain back, his teeth nibbling at her ear, her eyes…eyeing her?

“Hayley,” she says, mid-make-out. “Come,” she curls a finger at the other girl, and beckons her to join them.

(Hayley Marshall, in all her life, had experienced very few ‘wild sex things’ - as she liked to call them anyway. There was that time Tyler Lockwood spanked and choked her a bit during sex, back in high school. That time Stefan Salvatore had sex with her on a public beach, at night. And that time she gave Elijah a blowjob while he was driving her home from a late night out drinking with Rebekah (with the other girl passed out in the back seat, of course).

Still, a three some had never been part of the equation.

Until tonight).

She slowly steps into the pool, making her way towards the hot couple in front of her.

“I knew you’d make it, love,” Klaus whispers, smiling.

Hayley nods, shyly.

And just before they kiss, Caroline swoops in, stealing Hayley’s lips away from her boyfriend.

“We’re going to have so much fun with you,” the blonde sings, before moving aside so Klaus can finally have his turn with the girl.

Hayley feels his lips right after Caroline’s and they both taste sweet.

She lets herself be devoured - wishing that this night would never end.

―


End file.
